


Man Ray's Ridiculous Request

by Anonymous



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Mild Dom/Sub Elements, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tickling, the vibrating tickle belt is the reason for all of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: SOMEone (not saying who) wanted submissive tickleslut Man-Ray. Enjoy, horndog.
Relationships: Man Ray/Spongebob Squarepants
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	Man Ray's Ridiculous Request

Man-Ray knocked on the door of Spongebob's pineapple nervously. He almost turned back before doing so, but the temptation was too intense. He needed this.

The sponge's sing-songy voice rang out from behind the door. "Who iiiiiiis it?"

"It is I, the evil villain Man-Ray, here to inquire about... Something. I'd rather have this conversation inside."

Spongebob gasped. "This better be a good reason, evil-doer... You've played some mean tricks in the past, buster. But I baked too many cookies for Sandy's charity bake sale last week and was looking for someone to take the extras, and even though Patrick can put 'em away like no one's business, he's out of town this week for a court case, so-"

"Just let me in, Spongebob."

"Okey-dokey, artichokey!"

Man-Ray nervously walked in, and sat at Spongebob's kitchen table as Spongebob politely poured him a cup of coffee. Spongebob put cream and sugar in it, too fast for Man-Ray to protest and say he wanted to take it black. He didn't complain, though, free coffee is free coffee.

"So, what brings you here, Man-Ray?"

"You know the weapons Barnacle Boy let you keep at your place, because Mermaid Man was getting too old and clumsy to handle them anymore and Barnacle Boy didn't want him accidentally shooting off somebody's finger with one?"

"Yeah, it was a little odd, especially considering how many times Patrick and I caused even worse disasters with them- Waaaaaaait, why is an evil villain asking about powerful superweapons that could destroy a city? I'm onto you, tough guy..."

"No, wait, it's nothing like that... I only want the tickle belt." Man-Ray hid his face.

"What cruel and wicked things do you plan to do to our fair town with it??" Spongebob's teeth were chattering, and he was shaking.

"No, I don't want to take over the city... The reason I want it is personal. None of your business." Man-Ray was sweating now.

"No! I'm not giving you the belt unless you tell me, in plain English, what it is for." Spongebob crossed his arms.

"It's for... Uh..." Man-Ray was fidgeting. He didn't wanna say it.

Spongebob looked at him for a moment, and then nervously asked, "Is it for, uh, masturbatory reasons? You sure looked like you were enjoying yourself back when I used it on you in the Merma-Lair, but I was too shy to say anything, I just thought I needed to get my head out the gutter. Hee hee."

"Yes, Spongebob, it's for sexual reasons. Can't get hard without it. Now I'll just be taking it and then I'll be on my merry way-"

"Oh, no no no. I'll give it to you under one condition."

Man-Ray got a little mad. "And what might that be, you little spongey psychopath?"

"You let me hold the remote for just one night." Spongebob had a wickedly determined look on his face.

Man-Ray's expression was surprised, and then curious. "You know, that doesn't actually sound half bad. I thought I was just getting my tickle belt back, but now I get my tickle belt back AND I get to have sex with Spongebob. I can only see this as a win-win scenario."

"I'll be sure to enjoy this as much as I can, Man-Ray... Why don't you head up the stairs so I can tie you down to my bed?" Spongebob was practically bouncing with excitement.

Man-Ray walked up the stairs slowly, and Spongebob was sure to follow closely behind to get a nice view of Man-Ray's muscular thighs and bubble butt in that skintight outfit. The dude was built like a hockey player, god damn. Spongebob couldn't wait to see a guy like that all tied up and begging like a desperate fool.

Spongebob asked Man-Ray to turn around so he could tie Man-Ray's arms behind his back, and Man-Ray was more than obedient to comply. Anyone else would have been surprised to see this, but Spongebob always had a suspicion deep down that Man-Ray was a masochist of some sort.

After doing so, Spongebob ordered Man-Ray to lie down on the bed, and Spongebob fastened the tickle belt onto Man-Ray. Tight as he could. Spongebob let out one of his trademark chirpy chuckles. "Are ya feelin it yet, Man-Ray?"

"Y...You... Haven't even turned it on yet."

"But I've ALREADY turned YOU on, huh? It's pretty obvious to see, just looking between your legs." Spongebob started rubbing the outside of Man-Ray's suit gently but firmly. "You get nervous just thinking about the fact that the remote's in my hands. I can turn it on whenever i want. Or I can just leave you waiting, aching for it, as loooooong as I want."

"Don't make me wait, pleeeeease..."

"Alrighty!"

Spongebob turned the dial all the way to maximum, and Man-Ray squeezed his legs together from the sudden shock. Spongebob grabbed his knees firmly and spread them apart for a nicer view. Man-Ray was laughing and twitching, shouting and moaning, gasping for air. (Whoops, meant to say gasping for water.)

Spongebob held Man-Ray's hips down and started licking and sucking the front of his swimsuit, Man-Ray desperately trying not to blow his load too soon.

"Spongebob, you've gotta turn down the belt- I- Uh- Ahhahahaheuuuueuhehahahuuuuahhhaha.... Need to slow down... You're going too fast..."

Spongebob turned the belt off, and moved himself up on top of Man-Ray's hips, grinding against his bulge as he held the remote up high. "That's right. Now be a good boy or else I'll press the button again."

"Yes, Spongebob, whatever you say..."

Spongebob was breathing heavier and heavier as he moved his hips more and more forcefully against Man-Ray.

"I bet you are pretty ticklish, considering you actually get off to the god damn tickle belt, you dirty, dirty boy. That's pretty messed up, huh? If only Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy knew what a silly little pervert you are..." Spongebob moved one arm down to tickle Man-Ray's side and Man-Ray couldn't help but involuntarily giggle. "Aw, you know you're actually kind of cute, Man-Ray... It makes me feel kind of mean to want to see you absolutely defiled like this."

Spongebob moved up onto Man-Ray's chest and pulled out his firm, spongey cock. "Suck it or else I'll press the button again."

"...What if I want you to press it?"

"Suck it or I WON'T press the button."

Man-Ray nodded meekly. "Yes, Spongebob."

Spongebob sat on Man-Ray's face and started bouncing up and down as the length of his cock was instantly deepthroated by Man-Ray. It turned Spongebob on how suspiciously good Man-Ray was at this. Just how many cocks did Man-Ray suck as practice to get this good at sucking cock?

Spongebob blew his load all over Man-Ray's face but still hasn't had enough fun yet. He still needed Man-Ray's seed inside him. He pulled the shorts right off of the giggling, trembling mess that was once Man-Ray and started riding that thing like a rodeo champ. Spongebob didn't even know he had this kind of stamina to keep going, but something about Man-Ray awakened something horribly wicked in him.

Man-Ray convulsed and shouted as semen spilled into Spongebob's hole and oozed out of his other holes, as Spongebob made an absolutely obscene face with his eyes rolling back and his tounge hanging out.

The belt was still vibrating fiercely as both men breathed and tried to regain their composure. Spongebob was a little dazed for a moment, a little dizzy, but sat back up and turned the remote off.

"You wanna take a bath with me now, or in the morning, sweet cheeks? Either way, I'll be making breakfast so you don't need to worry about that." Spongebob asked.

Man-Ray turned to look at the sponge next to him, Man-Ray's face and mouth still covered and cum, and Man-Ray said matter-of-factly, "Tonight was amazing and all that, but I need to get back home immediately."

"But if you leave now, I won't get to have fun with you in the early morning... Early mornings are even more romantic than late niiiiights..." Spongebob gently brushed up against Man-Ray's side.

"Oh, alright, I guess staying until tomorrow morning couldn't hurt..."


End file.
